The Dukes of Hazzard meet Scooby Doo and the Gang
by Amerique
Summary: i wasn't sure where to put this, so i put it here. when scooby and the gang are in atlanta, ol' boss hogg is there as well and tricks them into coming to hazzard county. bo and luke get into their usual trouble and join up with scooby and the gang to stop


**hey i just thought this would be a very interesting story to write. it is a cross over and it will get very interesting. me and my mom were talking about these two shows and thats when i got the idea for it. well hope ya'll like it please R and R! thanks and enjoy**

* * *

_**Balladeer: Welcome to Hazzard County. well named if you ask me and the residents of Hazzard. the Dukes are always getting into trouble and almost always finding new surprises and friends. ya'll never guess who they meet. ya'll tick 'round ya hear? ya won't want to miss this one.**_

It was a crisp fall day in Hazzard County. The Duke Boys, Bo and Luke were driving into town to pick up some parts for their stockcar, the General Lee.

"Slow down Bo. I want to get there in one piece. Not a million pieces."

"Oh c'mon Luke, you know I always drive this fast. I ain't killed us yet."

"Well that's obvious. If we was dead we wouldn't be in the General right now going to town to get parts for 'em. And plus there's always a first time fer everythin'. So just slow down a little."

"Ok fine you win cousin. I don't see what yer so worked up about." Bo said to his dark haired cousin. Luke looked over at his blond cousin, who he could tell was rather agitated at him. The rest of the trip into Hazzard would be a quiet one except for the roar of the General's powerful 440 engine.

_Meanwhile in another place not to far away:_

A large van was going down the road on the way to get something to eat. Again.

"Oh man I am soooo hungry." A tall skinny young man said.

"Reah, me too." (Yeah me too.) A large dog said in agreement.

"Oh come on you two, you just ate a very large sub not even an hour ago. There is no way in the world you can be hungry again."

"Well we are Velma. Me and Scooby are so hungry that we could wither away in no time."

"Reah no rime."(Yeah no time.)

"Well we're almost to Atlanta. We should be there in about five minutes." Daphane said.

"Atlanta? Didn't Atlanta sink?" Shaggy asked.

"No silly that was Atlantis. This is Atlanta, Georgia." Velma said.

"Oh I knew that."

About five minutes later they were in Atlanta. The big van got a lot of attention when it came through town. The big teal, blue, and green van seemed to get the attention of a certain short, fat, white suit wearing man from a certain county that was well named. He noticed the van had a name like another not-so-famous car in another not-so-famous county.

"Alex, do you have a pen and paper?" The little fat man asked his driver.

"Yes sir right here in the glove box. Here you go Mr. Hogg."

The fat man took the pen and paper and wrote down the name on the side of the van.

"Hmmm… The Mystery Machine. If I could get my hands on that van I could ship out more moonshine then anybody in the county." The little fat man thought to himself. He decided to chase the owner of the van back into Hazzard County were his sheriff could easily arrest them.

"Mmmm boy this southern food is the best!" Shaggy said. Daphane, Velma, and Fred all agreed. In case your all wondering were ol' Scooby is well he had to stay in the van. Dogs weren't allowed in the restaurant, but Shaggy had promised to bring him out as much as he could.

After they finished eating, Shaggy was able to get at least ten doggie bags for him and Scooby to eat on the road. Everyone in the restaurant was surprised at how much he ate. Shaggy had at least five servings of almost everything on the menu. The only thing he didn't get was the crawdad bisque. After they left a certain fat man in a whit suit started to follow them. Fred wasn't concerned in the least bit. Daphane and Velma didn't even seem to notice, and Shaggy and Scooby were too busy eating again to notice. The white convertible stayed with them all the way out of Atlanta city limits and onto dirt roads. That was were Boss Hogg made his move.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Hey looks like someone wants to pass us. I better pull over some to let them pass." Fred said. Boss Hogg saw this as a chance to get right up next to the van. He ordered his driver to pull over next to the diver's side of the van.

"Hey you!" Boss shouted.

"What can I help you with?"

"I want you to follow me back to my county. I would like to talk to you about yer van!"

"My van? Why what's wrong with it?"

"Well I'm having a car/van/truck show this weekend and I just thought you should put your van in it is all!"

"Hold on let me talk about it. Hey do you guys want to put the Mystery Machine in a car/van/truck show this weekend in another county?"

"Sure it sounds like fun. Lets do it." Velma said.

"Ok sounds good to me." Daphane said.

"Cool with us." Shaggy said between bites.

"Ok mister, we'll follow you."

"Oh good now stay close. It's easy to get lost here."

With that said and done, Boss Hogg and the Mystery Machine went along to Hazzard.

_Meanwhile back in Hazzard:_

Bo and Luke had just finished putting the last of the parts on the General and were now out test driving the General.

"Boy the General sure does sound a lot better then before." Bo said to his cousin who was riding shotgun.

"Yeah thanks to them parts that Cooter got in for us. I can't remember the General ever driving this smooth before."

"Yeah me neither."

"Uh oh."

"What is it now Luke?"

"Why don't you take a look behind us." Luke said to his younger cousin. Bo turned around just enough to see ol' Cletus coming up fast behind them.

"Better step on it coz'"

"I'm way ahead of ya cousin." Bo put the pedal to the metal and in no time he left Cletus in the dust. Since they was so close to town they decided to go ahead and hide out at Cooter's garage. Bo kept his foot on the accelerator and was in town in no time. Cletus hadn't given up the chase and was chasing the Duke boys around the square, when Boss Hogg drove up in his white convertible with the new guests in Hazzard right behind him.

Rosco was out walking Flash, his beloved basset hound when the General and Cletus went zooming by. Boss Hogg noticed them coming to, but wasn't able to move without causing an accident. Bo saw that to and slammed on the brakes and skidded sideways just before coming to a stop just a hairs length away. Cletus who was normally very bad at stopping was incredibly lucky this time. 'Cause he too stopped just a hairs length away from the passengers side of the General Lee.

**_Balladeer: well if that didn't scare them i don't think nothin' will. i'm surprised ol' Cletus was able to stop without hitting anyone. all that chasin' after Bo and Luke must've really been helpful to Cletus. ya'll stick around ya hear?_**

* * *

**hope ya'll liked it. please R and R! i'll put up the next chapter as soon as i get enough reviews. thanks!**


End file.
